


It's Only You, and Will Always Be You

by Pinkachus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Dummies, Jealous Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Please Don't Hate Me, Valentine's Day, just kidding, sakusuffer, they are in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkachus/pseuds/Pinkachus
Summary: The first time he started to realize he was was in love with Kiyoomi, is when he also wanted to distance himself from him. It was for the best he thought then, because Sakusa would’ve surely become annoyed at finding out about Atsumu’s feelings. Right?Other summary:What if Sakusa's greatest rival would happen to be a guy who looks similar to him?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	It's Only You, and Will Always Be You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakuatsu community on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sakuatsu+community+on+twitter).



I do apologize for not updating the other stories. I should get to them this weekend or sooner. For this fic, I was trying to write something for fluff week, but my mind I think said nope. But honestly I am not even sure what is fluff. I don't think this counts as fluff much either... I tried ;-;   
  
I’m sure writers on twitter are working hard for next week. So this is my gift to everyone there. I always enjoy reading everyone's writing. This was based on a tweet where someone mentioned Atsumu and Matsukawa. I tried to find the tweet to give credit. So I do apologize for not being able to. Once I do manage to find that tweet, I will come back to post it here.    
  
I hope you all can enjoy! I apologize in advance for grammar mistakes and other mistakes.    
  
Mistakes were made. RIP.   
  


* * *

  
  
_ Present day  _ _  
_ _  
_   
He wasn’t nervous, he wasn’t nervous. What the heck, he is nervous. Miya Atsumu is very nervous today. Why? Because it is Valentine’s Day today, it is the first time he is celebrating it with his boyfriend Sakusa Kiyoomi. They are going to a restaurant for dinner followed by something else the latter said he had planned for them. In all honesty, this is his first time celebrating Valentine’s with a partner. He’s been always popular with people, but he had never had a partner to celebrate the day with. His brother always teased him saying maybe he was destined to be alone.    
  
At 26 years he might’ve as well have believed that. Until a couple months ago, Sakusa Kiyoomi became his boyfriend.

Now he and Sakusa started off as rivals since high school. Sure he thought the guy was handsome, but he always had a prickly character and was always mean to him. Not that he wasn’t a jerk as well, but he did try to become friends with the spiker at first and gave up afterwards.   
  


So when he saw him among the new recruits for MSBY, he thought why not bygones be bygones and try again. But the latter refused his friendship in the beginning months and kept on always being mean to him. Eventually after a couple of months in, and then Hinata joining, along with Bokuto, the team became a force not to reckon with. 

The duo grew close as a result of having chaotic teammates and even started to hang out bit by bit.    
  


The first time he started to realize he was in love with Kiyoomi, is when he also wanted to distance himself from him. It was for the best he thought then, because Sakusa would’ve surely become annoyed at finding out about Atsumu’s feelings.    
  
That’s where it began.   
  
_  
_ _ Flashback _ _  
  
_

After the olympics, he began to slowly separate from Sakusa. Not realizing this was going to greatly upset Sakusa. It was difficult because they shared a similar circle of friends. Thank goodness for Atsumu, their teamwork stayed the same and no one really commented on Atsumu distancing himself from Sakusa much. And if they saw Sakusa becoming a bit aggressive with his spikes, no one really wanted to mention anything.    
  
Until Bokuto confronted him worried about their friendship, in front of their teammates after he started to notice that the two weren’t hanging out or speaking much at all.   
  


Atsumu did not appreciate being put on the spot like that, but he understood Bokuto so he lied, panicked, saying if they kept hanging out so much that this would cause some misunderstandings and make them lose prospective dates. He continued telling them he had no problem with Sakusa, but that he was looking out for their love lives and did not want to ruin Sakusa’s dating life by hanging around him every time.    
  
Thinking he did a great job in avoiding it, he actually only made it worse. Sakusa had paused from whatever he was doing while Bokuto confronted Atsumu, and he sent the setter a fixated glare and said “I smell  _ bullshit  _ Miya” before exiting. 

This hostility from Sakusa began from there, and Atsumu was hurt by Sakusa’s attitude towards him as he started to ignore him completely the past two weeks and snubbed him whenever he tried to talk to him.    
  
Yup for two weeks, Sakusa had been ignoring our poor setter.    
  


Well….. that was until after one of their games Atsumu was approached by someone familiar, Matsukawa Issei. This person was a well upcoming model and his pictures were already featured in several campaigns in Japan. Atsumu got to meet him once in a campaign for Calvin Klein after Lev and his sister recommended Atsumu to pick up modeling on the side, after gaining a lot of fame from the olympics. The model had at that time exchanged social contacts with him since they both found out they were acquainted with Iwaizumi and Oikawa. They only met up during photoshoot bookings whenever Atsumu had a break from the vleague.

He can’t lie and say he didn’t feel initially .025 percent attracted to him. The reason being is because the model initially reminded him of his crush Sakusa that initially meeting him he blushed slightly embarrassed by his thoughts. Matsukawa was about as tall as the spiker and also had dark coloured eyes and dark hair like him. The only thing that was really missing to be very like his Omi-kun was the two cute little signature moles on top of the brows.

And one day when Sakusa and him were hanging out at his apartment, he told Sakusa the story of how he met a model who was kind of similar to him. He teasingly said    
  
“Omi-kun ya have a hot cousin ya did not tell me about?”   
  
Sakusa in his stupor just responded    
  
“Miya... you met Komori and his siblings.. They’re the only cousins that I have. And what do you mean by  _ hot _ ?”   
  
“Silly Omi, I was just joking with you! Turns out this guy I recently worked with looks so similar to you, minus the scowl and the moles ya have.”   
  
He noticed how the others face had turned to a slight frown and said    
  


“What else, does he.. Does he act similar like me as well?”    
  


Completely oblivious to the others internal dilemma, he answered   
  
“Nah, he was actually a cool person after I got to hang out with him, turns out he knows Oikawa and Iwaizumi! They used to play together back in high school.”    
  
“Oh...you guys hung out?” Atsumu was unaware of the other clenching his fist and the brows furrowing in serious contemplation.   
  
“Ya, he said he said I was cool and that it would be great to hang out again! See Omi Omi at least  _ other _ people think I’m nice to hang out with too! Ya guys are always so mean to me.” Said Atsumu playfully, not noticing the other was not in the mood for a banter.

  
  


“Hmm… I see then. You like  _ nice  _ and _ hot  _ people huh Miya. I guess I’m  _ too mean _ to hang out with you then..” 

“Huh? Why would ya think that Omi, sure ya might be a prick majority of the time but you’re also a nice person too. Besides I’m a jerk sometimes too, but I guess we go well together huh?” He brightly smiles at the other, thinking that Sakusa feels like Atsumu would not want to hang out with him anymore.

At that time he didn’t get to see the others face as he pulled out his mask and said he had to go early to rest and that Atsumu was being stupid. But if Atsumu had looked closely at the other's face, he would have noticed his face turning a shade of pink.

Afterwards the topic was never brought again as the model never really messaged him to hang out.    
  
  


  
That was before the tension between Sakusa and Atsumu.    
  
Then when Sakusa and Atsumu weren't speaking to each other...

Well….. that was when Matsukawa showed up. Unbeknownst to Atsumu, but obvious to everyone else in the team. That guy was  _ clearly _ there for Atsumu. 

Ever since Atsumu stopped hanging out with Sakusa, his social media posts with Sakusa in them had decreased to being very few already to none in the past two weeks. It was also awkward to hang out with their same circle of friends and his own brother, so he was in frequent video call contact with Oikawa and Shouyou who were both overseas. Then in turn Oikawa had called Mattsun and Iwaizumi to make sure his dear friend was not so lonely. Something about keeping his dear friend in company, and helping out a fellow setter.   
  
The past two weeks Atsumu social media posts were full of Mattsun and sometimes Iwaizumi when he was not super busy. Osamu had texted him saying to come hang out with them again, but he just replied saying he was hanging out with his other friends for a bit. But he knew the way things were going, whatever he had with Sakusa was going to be even more ruined.    
  
It was then time for a friendly game that the team felt ice crystals blowing whenever the setter and spiker were in the same proximity. It was worse when Matsukawa appeared at their game.

Obvious to the team, they saw how their starting spiker reacted to the appearance of the guy. He was  _ not _ pleased at all.  
  
  
  
  
_ Sakusa POV _   
  
Initially, after Atsumu had spoken to him about the guy, he had looked up his social media with the help of Komori. To their surprise the guy was a bit similar to Sakusa, to his utmost displeasure. He happened to see the ads and shots that the two were featured in and he could not help but be very jealous of that person who Atsumu said reminded them of him a bit. But then after he and Atsumu had that small moment at the setters apartment, he felt reassured Atsumu was not into Matsukawa as he had initially worried. Leaving behind the worries in the back of his mind. Until Atsumu started to act weird and later on, see them hanging out on his social media. He was always furious at the pictures and videos of the guy acting overly flirtatious with the blonde. 

To everyone, Atsumu was the type of guy people voted that they wanted to date. Sakusa knew this and when Atsumu began to model during their off season, he made sure to always hang out with the setter. This was _his way_ of laying claim on the oblivious setter to prying eyes. So when Atsumu said what he said, he was really upset at the fact that the setter was _so_ _oblivious_ to his feelings.

Atsumu may not have noticed, but Sakusa always made sure (when he wasn’t looking) to scowl or glare at anyone trying to get near the setter. 

He wasn’t a fool at their intentions, but he was also nervous to tell the setter his true feelings, regardless of the fact that many of their friends have been trying to assure that Atsumu wouldn’t reject him. Even Atsumu’s own brother, Osamu. Which is why he resorts to playful banters and teasing with Atsumu, since he is too hesitant to outright flirt with him. Unfortunately, Atsumu does not pick up on the subtle cues.

So when Atsumu gave him space, he was really upset. But right now, he can’t  _ stand _ the fact after two weeks without talking to Atsumu, someone else, someone  _ who looks _ similar to him, try come in and possibly try to take him away from him. That is his worst nightmare.

_ He is  _ **_mine_ ** _ … and I have worked so hard to make sure  _ **_no one_ ** _ else would try to take him from me. You might look similar to me.. But I will not lose him to you. _

_ Atsumu is mine.  
  
  
_

——   
_  
_ _ Atsumu POV _

When his friend had placed his hand on his shoulder leaning in to whisper something in his ear. 

He felt a sudden pull on his hand and saw Sakusa holding his arm looking intensely at his friend. 

“ _ Sorry” _ spat Sakusa “Miya is needed by the team. Let’s go  _ Tsumu _ .”

A shocked Atsumu nodded and told his friend maybe he will call him to catch up later as he was walking away. Matsukawa only gave him a smirk and a wave as he proceeded to leave.    
  
Meanwhile , Atsumu was dumbfounded at the nickname, Sakusa never called him  _ Tsumu _ before. 

Back at the locker rooms there was nobody, as everyone saw and felt they had to give the pair their own space to sort things out. They were hoping for the best because they really wanted to get on with their lives without all this unnecessary sexual tension. 

Entering the empty locker room, Atsumu asked Sakusa “Where is everyone, are we late???”

Sakusa withdrew his hold on Atsumu’s hand and then pushed the slightly smaller man to the lockers, trapping him. He did not want the other to avoid him and they were long overdue for this conversation.    
  


“There is no meeting..” brows slightly furrowed, he proceeded to stare at Atsumu as he asked “Why are you distancing yourself from me? Have I done something to offend you?” 

There’s no way to avoid it. He’s been trapped by Sakusa’s firm hold on him by the lockers. He stared at the floor and feeling nervous at the sudden change in Sakusa he whispered “ _ N _ -no you didn’t do anything wrong Omi... _ ”  _

Frustrated by having his eyes avoiding his, Sakusa tilted the Atsumu chin to get him to stop avoiding his eyes. 

“Then Miya, should I tell you, that I do not want what is happening to keep continuing.”   
  
Blushing at the other staring intensely into his eyes he asks “ Wh-what do ya mean?”  
  
  
Sighing, Sakusa just wants to get to his point. He is tired so he says “He might look a bit like me, and you said he was hot.. Does that mean you think I’m also attractive hmm _?”  
__  
__  
_ The others eyes widened and he began to blush at Sakusa’s bold question.  
  
  
“Tell me Tsumu, is he more fun than being with me? Is that why you don't want to be with me?”  
  
  
He watches Atsumu start to stammer and in his panic say  
  
  
“N-n-no!! He is not better than you Omi-kun, no one is better that you!!”  
  
  
Satisfied at his answer for now, he leans forwards towards the setters ear and whispers  
  
“Good boy Tsumu.. Because no one but me is better for you” biting softly by Atsumus very red ear lobe evoking a gasp. By closing the distance between them, he can sense the other’s heartbeat pacing very fast. He then moves his head towards the setters face drawing his lips near the others, just shyly touching them and softly whispers “I love you Atsumu, be mine?” and then goes for a kiss. He felt the other tense and then reciprocate into the kiss.  
  
  
The kiss started off very soft and innocent, and then Sakusa kisses him harder making the other moan. _He is mine_ …. Thought Sakusa. Atsumu wrapped his hands around the other’s neck and Sakusa was in bliss. He slid his tongue towards the others lip asking for permission as the other opened his lips to allow Sakusa full access. Sakusa had no idea how long they made out with each other. But when they both pulled away panting, needing air. He saw Atsumu’s eyes glazed and a beautiful blush adoring his face. With red rosy coloured lips, Atsumu spoke  
  
  
  
“I was always yours Omi-kun..It’s _only you_ and _will always_ be you... I love you so much..”  
  
  
Sakusa could not be happier and the rest was history.  
  
  
_Present day_  
  
Hearing the doorbell ring, Atsumu goes to open the door. Seeing his handsome boyfriend with roses and chocolates in his hands. Atsumu takes a good look at him, Sakusa really went all out today. He wore a white turtleneck sweater with a maroon colored blazer and black pants. He looked so handsome to Atsumu, he couldn't believe that they were dating.   
  
Sakusa smirks at the others' expressions.  
  
“Like what you see Tsumu?”  
  
_Ahhhh_ Atsumu thought, _this jerk can be a tease.._  
  
So he bites back “And what if I do?”  
  
Sakusa's gaze softens at the blonde and smiling softly he hands him the box of chocolates and flowers and kisses him on the lips.  
  
“Nothing else matters then, as long as you are always looking at me, my love.”  
  
Leaning a bit to reciprocate Sakusa’s kiss Atsumu lets out a soft laugh as he was wondering why was he even nervous as he whispers   
  
“ _Always_ Omi love, always.”  
  
  
  
  
The End.  
  


* * *

  
  
Omake   
  
“Thanks Mattsun, I swear those idiots were gonna keep pinning over each other.” Oikawa was in a four way call with Shouyou, Iwaizumi and Matsukawa.    
  
“If Sakusa-san ever finds out about this Oikawa-san, he would be very furious” A nervous Hinata Shoyou states.    
  
“Oi Shittykawa, Sakusa-san would kick your ass if he finds out you set him up like that. And I will laugh if that happens.” Chimes in Iwaizumi   
  
“You know Oikawa, now you owe me. How are you going to help me with Makki?” Matsukawa wonders now, because Hanamaki had been ignoring his calls and texts after he kept ditching him during their regular hangouts.    
  
Matsukawa just sighs as now he has his own problems to take care of.    
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I cry. This is my first completed fic. 2021 is a powerful year. *sobs* Thank you so much for reading and I hope everyone stays safe and well.


End file.
